


Ally

by aupazonne



Series: Green Silk [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol, Attilan, Bottom Loki, Infinity Gem, M/M, OLD LOKI MMMKAY!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S OLD LOKI!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ally

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OLD LOKI!!!

Loki sips the wine in his marble cup. Could be better. The inhuman doesn’t have much time to make quality alcohol. He looks at the Karnak and Gorgon on the ground. They were breathing, but he may have been a bit too hard on them. The Asgardian lifts his cup to see Black Bolt coming with a thunderous scowl. 

\- Greeting, your inhuman majesty. Said the god of mischief. 

Medusa follows her husband and crosses her arms. 

\- Loki. Get your metal puppet out of here! Said Medusa. 

\- Puppet? Hahaha! I’m flattered, but Doom is not a man easily manipulated. Furthermore, I’m the one that followed him. Responds Loki. 

Black Bolt makes a sign to his queen to back off and Loki takes another sip. The king whispers something, which makes his throne and Loki be obliterated. He hears Medusa cry out and sees the Asgardian has stabbed his abdomen. 

\- Don’t shout, don’t cry, don’t pout, you might kill her. Said the Asgardian, catching Medusa by the neck. 

Black Bolt clenches his fist. Loki chuckles and Medusa falls on the floor, because it was an illusion again. Loki laughs loudly at the door before snapping his fingers and the door closes in a loud bang, it’s cursed of course, just enough to retain the king inside a bit. The god of mischief goes in the corridor to join the Latverian. He uses his magic to defeat all the Inhumans blocking his path and doesn’t sense Doctor Doom. The Asgardian waits more until he finds himself in what seems a loop. Him, under an illusion, how ironic. He rolls his eyes before trying to get the source. He notices it’s not magic. He sighs, it’s science. 

\- Having fun, scientist? Ask Loki. 

\- Oh yes. You’re my ticket out. 

Maximus comes out a wall and smirks. 

\- I thought you wanted to be king of the Inhumans. Said Loki. 

\- Bah, another time. With more… toys to do it. I’ve heard Stark had beautiful materials. Answers the mad man. 

\- Good, I’m supporting you. However, have you seen a Latverian king around? 

\- Doom? He’s here? 

\- Yes. I’m searching for him. 

\- What could he want? The Fantastic Four are around? 

\- N… 

The structure is shaken and the two mad men look at each other before going to a window, after Maximus removed the illusion. 

\- Oh, Thanos. I almost missed him. Sigh Maximus. 

Loki looks the purple extraterrestrial descending from the sky like a prophet coming to his apostle. The Asgardian turns around, it is not a good idea to be in the path of the mad titan; he’s not prepared. On the other hand, Maximus begins to set his machineries to attack Thanos. He might as well look at fool. Maximus puts a horrible helmet on his head before jumping out the palace and going in the direction of the mad titan. Loki loses him of view and begins to search for Doom again. Where could that reckless king be? He may have the infinity gem of time with him, but Thanos is surely here for that. 

\- Boy… Stop right here or I’m ripping off your kidneys with your helmet. 

Loki turns around and sees a very tall woman with blue skin and a huge spear. 

\- Hohoho, you don’t come from here. What is your name? Asks Loki, in his most seductive voice. 

\- Proxima Midnight. You are not intimidated and you seem a mighty foe. 

\- I am Loki, son of Odin and god of mischief. Underestimating me will lead to a most undesired state. 

Proxima’s smile widened darkly. 

\- Then fight me, god! Orders the blue woman. 

\- Proxima! Who are you with? 

An old humanoid man wearing a black cape comes wielding a sword with two blades. 

\- Corvus, I was about to fight. Said Proxima. 

\- I noticed. Tell me, human, have you seen the other human… Begins Corvus. 

\- Wearing a metal armor and a green tunic? Finished Loki 

\- Exactly. Answered Proxima and Corvus. 

\- No, I was hoping you could help me. Responded the god of mischief. 

\- Is he your… friend? Asked the blue woman putting her spear under his chin. 

\- Technically, no. Answers Loki, appearing on the other side of the room. 

\- How did you… Shouted Corvus. 

\- I’m no human, old thing. Answers the Asgardian. 

The god of mischief goes outside the room and goes in the city to get near Thanos. The streets are in sorry state. The stench of death and people trying to get their belongings only adds to the despair in the atmosphere. The Asgardian arrived near the explosion and sees, not only Thanos and Maximus fighting, but the Skrull and the Kree are there. He spots the potential enemies, like Ronan and the super Skrull and decides to spice up the action. He uses his illusion 

and magic to make the “Avengers”. Chaos ensues. He chuckles as it creates the effect desired. 

\- I know it’s you! 

\- What a beautiful creature, what is your name? Asks Loki. 

\- Crystal, you cretin! It’s you that stabbed my sister! 

\- Uh, your sister? I don’t remember. 

\- The queen Medusa! 

\- Really, you don’t look like each other, my excuses. 

Loki appears behind her and Crystal cries out. 

\- Tell me, Inhuman, is the king is ready to fight them. Asks the Asgardian. 

\- Yes… But he’s going to be after you. Answers Crystal. 

\- I don’t think … 

\- He doesn’t care, you hurt his pride and his wife. 

Crystal uses fire to make Loki back off. The Asgardian summons some little ice imps and they attack the red head. Loki hisses when he sees Black Bolt. 

\- Stop. Whispers the king. 

\----------------------------------- 

Loki wakes up with the worst head ache he ever had. He’s shackled to a table and he looks around the see someone. He sees Black Bolt in a very complicated machine, Medusa and Crystal attached together, other Inhumans, some Skrulls and Ronan in a cage. He doesn’t see Doom. 

\- Loki, isn’t it? Asked Proxima with indifference. 

\- Yes. What happened? Asked the Asgardian, still a bit confused. 

\- The great Thanos is victorious over everyone and everything, the battle was soon over. With no surprise. Except you, you were taken down by the inhuman king. 

\- Oh. 

\- Now, are you an ally of the green king? 

\- You still haven’t caught him? 

\- He’ll be dead when it happens. 

\- Get off. Said a booming voice. 

Thanos comes near Loki and puts his helmet beside his head, before crushing it with two fingers. 

\- Intimidating me won’t make know where Doom is. Said Loki. 

Thanos rolls his eyes and looks behind. 

\- You cannot run forever, god. Said Thanos turning around. 

Loki brushes his hand on a control panel and chuckles to see Proxima Midnight shout with rage from having been trapped in his illusion again. 

\- Tell me Thanos. If you’re there it means you haven’t been able to get your hands on the time gem. Said Loki. 

Thanos runs toward the god of mischief and the Asgardian shoots magic bolts, but it’s useless. He decides to make a thick gas to escape. He runs in the gas, but Thanos catches his throat and nearly snaps his neck. 

\- Let him go, titan. 

Doom’s voice almost sounded like music to Loki’s ears. Thanos grunted before taking the ground and lifting it, grumbling the soil and making a huge crevasse. 

Some Inhuman and skrulls fall in the crevasse, but Doom calmly walks in the air toward the titan. 

\- Give me the stones! Orders Thanos. 

\- No. Answers the Latverian. 

\- Of what uses will they be to you? 

\- You vow to destroy the universe; I vow to have this world. 

\- HAHAHA! With these weak humans! 

\- MY weak humans! 

Doom uses the power of the gem of time and power to send Thanos through the walls. Proxima and Corvus are attacked by Loki. Thanos gets out his crumbles and gets huge guns out. Doom dashes toward the titan. The Asgardian and the two lieutenants are projected meters away over the blow. With his reflexes, the god of mischief gets back on his feet and uses his magic to pin down the lieutenant before they get up. There’s not much he can do for Doom, except… 

\- Maximus, Black Bolt, I’m getting you out if you beat Thanos. Said Loki 

\- Ok. Said Maximus with a smirk. 

Black Bolt makes sign of no with his head pointing his brother, which maybe means to not trust him. However, he makes a yes for himself. Loki gets them out their chains and Black Bolt makes a sign to Loki to take Doom out. The Asgardian tries to see the king in the all the dirt in the air. He almost got hit by an energy blast, and he goes blind toward it. It’s very reckless from him, but he’s tired of this place. He finally sees Doctor Doom being pinned down on the ground and Thanos punching him. 

Doom uses the energy in his armor to electrocute the mad titan with volt that could kill the Hulk, however, Thanos only cries out of pain and continues to punch him, a bit weaker. 

\- The gems are MINE! Not to be in hand of a human! Said Thanos, beyond rage. 

\- You do not scare me! But continuing like that will only make the gems fall in the hands of someone else! Responds Doom. 

The Latverian turns the gems into bullets; they fly through the titan. Thanos cries out of pain and rage, his two holes beside his heart makes adrenaline pump up. Doom manages to roll off the crazy Thanos before he’s shredded. He notices smoke and goes in it, leaving Thanos confused and not able to reach him. 

\- Doom! 

Loki catches his shoulder and the monarch grabs him to get him out because he saw Black Bolt coming. The Inhuman king shouts and the Latverian uses the gem of power to shield them from the devastating voice. Loki sees from the corner of his eyes Corvus’ blade coming behind and he stabs the old man before his stabs Doom. The villains escape in the chaos the attack did. Doom uses the gem to lift the building in their path and they easily escape the battle. 

\- Thank you to have come get me. Said Loki. 

\- It wasn’t difficult. Respond Doctor Doom. 

\- You still take time of yours to help me. 

\- Of course. 

\- Admit it, mortal. You… appreciate me. 

Doom stops walking and looks at Loki. 

\- My apologies, Asgardian, to pay you a bit of respect because of your suitable presence. Responds the Latverian. 

\- Am I not your favorite ally? 

\- Second. 

\- I’m jealous. Who is the first? 

\- Namor. 

\- Really? 

\- He was the first and has… 

\- Has? 

\- Let’s continue. We arrive at the plane. 

\------------------------- 

\- It was a success. Said Loki. 

They’re back at the castle. The Asgardian blithely pours wine in his cup while the king drinks his own. 

\- What’s next? Asked the god of mischief. 

\- For the rest, I’ll be alone. Respond Doom after his sip. 

\- Wasn’t I suitable? 

\- Extremely, you managed to take Thanos’s attention while I was collecting the gem. He was near me. I appreciate, even if it was involuntary. However, I know you will… back stab me once I will be near completing the gauntlet. 

\- And what do you plan once you have the six gems? World domination? The galaxy? The universe? 

\- Mostly the world, but I’ll give you Asgard as a gift for a successful alliance. 

Loki’s smile widened. They continue to drink and drink. Servants come and bring in the huge buffet. The god of mischief raised an eyebrow when he sees Doom removing his mask. It seems he is intoxicated enough to remove it. The king frowns to see him stare intensely. 

\- What? You thought I lied about my visage? Asked the monarch. 

\- No. I’m just surprised. 

\- Better break the ice now than on the bed. You remember. Chuckles Doom. 

Loki raises his two eyebrows in surprise. And blushes. It may have taken aback the Asgardian. 

\- Do you wish me to… change form? Asked the god of mischief. 

\- No. Answers the Latverian. 

\- Mmmh. You prefer the older me, with all my wrinkles and long hair over my younger self, over the firm and beautiful woman. 

\- I want the Loki I know. 

The Asgardian feels his ego grow a bit. It’s becoming more and more interesting. He continues to eat and Loki pours wine and Vodka in the king’s cup. They have a pleasant conversation, not involving heroes or political matter. Doom feels easy enough to remove his helmet and hood, showing the dark brown hairs, to Loki’s pleasure. 

Doombots come to serve the desserts. Loki takes the mousse and Doom the opera cake. 

\- If I was to lose to an enemy, will you come help me? Asks Loki. 

\- Yes, if I judge the situation won’t make you betray me. Answers Doom. 

It was another thing to see Doom’s face when he speak, his expression modeling his disfigured face, adding intensity. He nods and continues to eat his chocolate mousse. 

\- You know Osborn is in the Raft? Informs Doom. 

\- Oh really? While you’ll continue your search for the gems I’ll go see Mister Osborn. And maybe get him out. Said the god of mischief. 

\- You like him that much? 

\- He’s just a walking mess. 

\- You’re a voyeur and a sadist. He’s perfect. You should marry. 

\- Hoho, making jokes now. It would be embarrassing to bring him to reunion with other gods or even other villain. I think, even the Red Skull laughs at him. 

\- Perhaps. 

\- One of the gems is held by Richards I suppose? 

\- Yes. The other by Strange as you saw in Wakanda, Namor and Stark. 

\- What will you do for Namor? You’re his ally isn’t it? 

\- We’ll see in time. 

\- I think, perhaps, you’ll have Maximus in your path, he went out in Thanos’ battle. 

\- He’s not a problem. His brother will come get him, or I’ll let the Fantastic Four deal with him. And even if he comes, he’s an insect under my boot. 

\- Such esteem in you. Not fearing once of losing, of retaliation. I like it. You’re almost cruel of not letting me accompany you to get the other gems. 

\- You’ll accompany me for… other matters. 

Loki takes the hint and smiles. The god of mischief appears beside the king and takes his fork and puts the piece of opera cake in Victor’s mouth. The king takes the bite and takes Loki’s hand. They get in a bedroom and Loki takes the Latverian’s face to kiss him. He tastes like cake and wine. Doom deepens the kiss and unties the Asgardian’s hairs. They sit on the bed and continue to kiss. Loki breaks the kiss when Doom grabs his neck. 

\- Remember, Asgardian, do not assume I will put down my defenses just because I do not have my mask. Said Doom curtly. 

Loki shakes his head and kisses his forehead. His hairs smell like metal and soft shampoo. 

\- We’ll have sentiment later then, if you don’t mind. Whispers Loki. 

The Asgardian begins to removes his shirt and his black hairs fall on his pectoral and bare shoulders. His ego boosts again when he sees the king looking at him with desire. He removes his pants and get in the lap of the monarch. 

\- Go ahead, impress me, mortal. Said the god of mischief. 

The Asgardian hums when Doom bites his neck and his cold gauntlet roams on his back. He bites the Latverian’s lower lip before kissing his jaw and nibbling his ear. He sighs softly when Doom does the same and uses his hand to massage his lower back, before putting a hand on his buttocks. Loki lifts his hips a bit so the king has better access to his thighs. They kiss again. Doom kisses Loki’s neck again and slips a digit inside the god. Loki gets used to the feeling and slightly jerks his hips. Doom inserts a second one, and scissors. 

\- Was there someone in your life that pleased you, Doom? A piece that completed you? Asks Loki. 

\- This is none of your business. Respond Doom. 

\- I’ll take that for a yes. I could take their appearance. 

For a second, Doom hesitates, but shakes his head in refusal. 

\- Go faster; I’m beginning to be impatient. 

The Latverian inserts a third finger and twists, scissors and crooks his fingers trying to locate the prostate. When Loki hums and presses on it again and removes his fingers. He gets up and gets some lube. Loki comes back on his lap and he generously pours lube on his fingers before entering his three digits inside again. This time, the Asgardian groans and Doom waits until he feels his walls relax slightly. He puts the god on his back. Loki goes on his elbow and kisses the king. He tilt his head to let the king kisses his neck and slightly ruts his hips against the bottom of the green tunic. Finally, Doom lifts his hips a bit and he feels his cock nudging his entrance. He groans when the Latverian pushes in quite forcefully, but he let him the time to adapt. Loki groans when Doom pull out and thrust back, slowly at first. The Asgardian takes a sharp breath and arches his back when Doom brushes his prostate. He claws his fingers on the back of his head and moan softly when the king thrust a bit harder. He moves his hips to meet the monarch’s thrusts for thrusts and it accelerates the pace. He moans loudly when Doom thrusts deeper, all his length in, before pulling out and slamming back. He holds on to the king tightly and him eyes rolls back when his prostate is stabbed harshly. The king pulls his hairs and kisses the other side of his neck. He rolls his hips slowly now and feels Loki wanting more friction. He pulls out and turns the god around. The Asgardian lifts his hips and Doom puts his hand on them before thrusting back in. Loki moans and bites the covers. 

\- I should get you… ah… drunk more often Said Loki in a breath. 

The god of mischief strokes his cock and the friction on his length and his prostate begins to build his climax. He muffles his moan in the covers and get support on both of his hands when Doom slams harder and faster. The Latverian pulls his hairs and slams even harder, roughly hitting the prostate. Loki grunts and makes a myriad of curses when Doom grabs his cock with his free hand. The gauntlet makes the stroke a bit uncomfortable, but it does enough friction for Loki to feels his balls tightened. Another hard thrust against his p spot and the Asgardian comes with a loud moan in Doom’s hand. He hears Doom making a husky moan too and rolls his hips more softly, letting Loki breath in the afterglow of his climax. 

The king groans and pulls out. Loki slumps on the bed and turns around, pulling the covers on him. He grunts to see Doom has put his mask back. 

\- Hope you are satisfied, Asgardian. Said Doom. 

\- Yes. You rarely deceive. Said Loki. 

\- You can stay for the night. 

\- So generous. 

Loki can hear Doom rolling his eyes before exiting the bedroom. He goes take a shower. 

\---------------------------- 

Loki gets out in the morning and goes eat in the kitchen. He is being informed that Doom has left the castle. Too bad, he won’t be entertained. He decides what he should do between going to the Raft or going back in Asgard. The god of mischief redoes his ponytail and takes a cup of wine before going outside. Time to put a bit of chaos in the most tightly secured prison of the United-State.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
